


【罗恩×卢修斯】不知者无畏

by TXJXS



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Lucius Malfoy, M/M, Top Ron Weasley, 亚瑟 - Freeform, 卢修斯 - Freeform, 罗恩 - Freeform, 非自愿性行为
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:40:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26444299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TXJXS/pseuds/TXJXS
Summary: 战争终于结束，夜晚罗恩在甬道深处遇到昏倒在地的大马尔福，强压在心里的愤怒爆发，失去理智的他决定用特殊的方式“净化”邪恶的食死徒。群里有姑娘想看罗恩是亚瑟和卢修斯的孩子背景下的rwlm，于是我就想出这么一个神奇的嗯哼哼orz当然魔鬼的我到最后也不会让罗恩知道真相的>o<CP：罗恩·韦斯莱×卢修斯·马尔福（RWLM）/亚瑟·韦斯莱×卢修斯·马尔福(AWLM)OOC预警，冷CP艰难生存，主要目的是搞金发大漂亮，不符合期望的地方多担待。
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Arthur Weasley, Lucius Malfoy/Ron Weasley
Kudos: 10





	【罗恩×卢修斯】不知者无畏

伏地魔的死为这场战争画上休止符，笼罩在人们心头的痛苦却没有这么快就散去。

罗恩漫无目的地在断壁残垣中游荡，冰凉的月光为他照亮前路。残酷的战争几乎将霍格沃兹这座古老的城堡变成废墟，即使霍格沃兹的魔法阵有强大的自我修复功能，直到罗恩和其他幸存者安顿好死者、伤者之后，这条当初他第一次进入霍格沃兹的甬道依旧残破不堪。

看到这样的景象，罗恩也只是嘲弄地扯了扯嘴角。

食死徒只能凭借消失柜进入霍格沃兹，从外面他们根本靠近不了这条甬道。更何况这条路距离战争中心很有一段距离，一般的打斗轻易不会进入这里。这些魔咒击打的痕迹只可能是不堪战乱的食死徒四处逃窜时被追堵到这条甬道造成的。虽然不知道多少食死徒顺着这条甬道成功逃脱，但伏地魔一死，这些食死徒余孽根本成不了气候，迟早会被哈利他们抓住、关进阿兹卡班！

罗恩的哥哥弗雷德在战争中被恶咒击中，尽管韦斯莱双子平时喜欢捉弄他，罗恩也从没想过有一天会失去双子中的任何一个。

罗恩恶狠狠地咬着牙，在心里痛骂着邪恶又胆小的食死徒，可是咸涩的泪水却不断滴落在他紧攥的拳头上面。他已经见证了一整个白天的生离死别，为了不再给伤心欲绝的亚瑟和莫丽增添负担，他只能把失去亲人的悲愤埋在心底。只有等到夜晚来临，战后的清理工作暂时告一段落，他才能独自走进这条无人的甬道，把积压已久的负面情绪宣泄出来。

罗恩的步伐沉重地像打上破旧的发条，像是儿时从亚瑟那里看到的失去整点跳跃功能的布谷鸟钟表，因为亚瑟总也修不好，那个钟表最后被贴上“麻瓜专用”的胶条，不知道封尘在哪个地方，现在还能不能找得到。

罗恩已经疲惫不堪，战斗中受到的伤只得到了简单的包扎，磨损的衣物还没来得及换洗，浓密顺直的睫毛被灰尘覆盖、遮挡住他蓝色的眼睛。他的双手和衣服都布满灰尘，只能小心翼翼地拎起袍子的一角搽搽眼睛。罗恩的眼球太过干涩，不得不暂时闭上眼睛让生理性的泪水湿润自己的角膜。他又原地等待了一会儿，直到情况好一些才睁开双眼。

巫师的战争没有炮火硝烟，只有建筑物坍塌掀起的泥沙尘土，以及弥漫在空气中腐锈金属般令人不快的血腥气……一股夹杂在铁锈味中隐隐约约的麝香香气不停骚扰着罗恩的鼻子。

罗恩深吸一口气，从怀里抽出魔杖紧紧握住，他的心脏狂跳，脚步却轻缓且坚定地朝着游廊下破损的墙体移动。

入目就是一抹在月光下更显得柔顺的浅金色长发，罗恩马上认出躺在地上的这个人是大马尔福——学校里那个一直和他们作对的小马尔福的父亲。卢修斯侧躺在地上，秀气的眉头紧拧着，黑色紧身的战袍贴在身上被泥水浸透露出姣好的身材曲线，胸前轻微的起伏显示着他的生命体征。

瞧，梅林眷顾罗恩，一个最有代表性的食死徒就要落在他的手里了。

罗恩被紧张和激动包围着，他的心脏激烈地跳动，从左胸传来一阵绞痛。

不，他不能就这么简单地把大马尔福扭送进阿兹卡班，狡猾的大马尔福一定早为自己想好了脱身的手段。十几年前连夺魂咒这种荒唐的借口都能使他逃脱刑罚，罗恩绝不相信十几年后的大马尔福会轻易伏法。

从今天逮捕的几个高位食死徒口中得知，大马尔福的魔杖早在战前就被伏地魔收走。如果罗恩要报复大马尔福，此刻就是最好的时机。

无云的夜晚，月亮高悬在天上，罗恩把自己的脸隐在断壁残垣的阴影下面。将魔杖挨着胸口放置在妥帖的位置， 罗恩急促地呼吸平复过速的心跳，恨不得穿过胸骨将心脏拿出来熨平再完整放回去。

但他不过是在自欺欺人，只有罗恩知道他现在的脸色有多么狰狞恐怖，躺在地上的卢修斯更不会知道自己接下来会面临什么境遇。

可恶的食死徒，可恶的卢修斯·马尔福……他的身上除了这张天赐的好皮囊再也不剩下值得夸赞的东西，他所做的任何慈善都是为了修饰自己犯下的罪行，这些罪孽即使用他所有的家产抵押也偿还不完。

罗恩一边低声咒骂着，一边用力扯开卢修斯的衣襟，几颗制作精美的纽扣在撕扯中绷开，落入肮脏的泥水消失不见。

或许是罗恩的动作太过粗鲁，在凤凰社成员围堵下失去妻儿踪迹又在躲藏地点昏迷过去的卢修斯悠悠转醒。这位金发美人茫然地眨眨眼睛，模糊的视线让他无法分辨此刻揽着他、用脏兮兮的手指捏着他下巴的人是谁，他只能迷迷糊糊看到这个人有着火焰一样颜色的红头发。在他的记忆中、在他年少时，身边确实有这么一位红头发。

内心认定这个人不会伤害他，卢修斯再一次阖上双眼，将头埋进罗恩的肩侧。

罗恩浑身僵硬，被迫停下扯开卢修斯衣襟的动作。月光下卢修斯半敞的袍子下胸膛光洁一片，乳尖随着靠近罗恩的动作微微颤动——是真的在颤动，罗恩亲眼看着卢修斯的乳头在粉色的乳晕中俏生生立起来。埋在罗恩脖颈处的脑袋委屈地蹭着，罗恩惊奇地感受着大马尔福逐渐松懈的动作，并且听到对方喑哑轻噎的抽泣声。

罗恩静静等了一会儿，确认刚刚大马尔福并没认出他的身份，说不定干脆把他当成是哪个熟人。一想到自己可能被认作是食死徒，罗恩原本平复的心情又难以抑制地沸腾起来。

罗恩粗鲁地把卢修斯从怀里扯出来丢在地上，飞溅的泥水立刻洒在卢修斯裸露的胸膛上面，像是洁白的纸张上头漆黑的墨点。

趁着卢修斯被摔懵眨着眼睛在地上一动不动的时候，罗恩把手顺着卢修斯大敞的衣襟伸进去，扯住腰带往下面一拽，将卢修斯的裤子连同内裤整个脱了下来。除了卢修斯袍子上腰间的那粒扣子还没解开，卢修斯在罗恩面前基本上是全裸了。令罗恩感到震惊的是，即使遭受如此粗鲁的对待，在他还没来得及做些什么的时候，卢修斯的性器已经有抬头的趋势了。

——如此敏感，衣不蔽体、奄奄一息。脱下华美的衣袍，这个高高在上的大马尔福还敢嘲笑韦斯莱的贫穷吗？不过是在任何人的胯下都可以呻吟求饶的婊子而已。罗恩已经迫不及待地想要看到卢修斯知道自己正在被他最看不起的“纯血叛徒”猛操的表情了。

卢修斯连人带袍子被压在泥水地里，背后的泥水逐渐渗进他彰示着食死徒身份的斗篷里。卢修斯久躺在地板上的皮肤让近距离接触的罗恩感受到刺骨的冷意，然而罗恩现在的体温高得惊人，半遮半掩的美人比上平时更容易激起人的兽欲。看着平日里高高在上的大马尔福脆弱的一面，罗恩顿时施虐心大起，他用力扯开卢修斯不自觉并起的双腿，握住金发男人的腿根，与卢修斯紧贴在一起，让他感受冰火两重天的矛盾洗礼。

红头发，是……亚瑟？他特意来找自己吗？

卢修斯悠悠转醒，脑袋还是昏沉的，眼前只有夜晚下依然像火一样燃烧着的红头发能看得最清晰。他沙哑着嗓子推拒着伏在他身上啃咬的红色脑袋：“先，先不要在这里，我身上好痛……”

“痛？我看你倒是很享受！马尔福，你简直应该下地狱！”

被陌生又粗鲁的声音震住，卢修斯在混沌的脑袋中终于抓住一丝清明：“你是谁！你不是亚瑟！等等，红头发……你你……”

罗恩这次知道卢修斯把他认成了亚瑟，不禁气笑：“不要告诉我你一直在肖想我的父亲，你希望现在伏在你身上的人是他对吗？”罗恩握住卢修斯脆弱的性器狠狠一攥，换来身下人疼痛地惊呼，他继续说：“你这个金玉其外败絮其中的混蛋！你的儿子和妻子知道你无耻的想法吗？婊子！荡妇！”

认出对象是罗恩的卢修斯更是骇白了一张脸，他挥动手臂阻止罗恩掐住他脆弱部位的手——但是效果甚微，没有魔杖的他在战争中除了躲避没有别的办法，期间还中了几个格兰芬多的泄力咒，即使过了这么长时间，卢修斯的肌肉依然不受他控制。

滴水未沾的喉咙疼得像火烧一样，卢修斯尽力嘶哑着裹挟着颤腔的音调：“不！你不能！罗恩·韦斯莱，谁给你的胆子这样对我！”

“我不能？你以为我准备服侍你、想让你好过？”罗恩不屑地啐了一口，在不巧得知大马尔福对亚瑟的心思之后他就觉得备受侮辱，何况大马尔福此时寄人篱下还敢对他这样说话。

“不，你一定会后悔的！不准你对我做出这样的事！这是不对的！我和亚瑟以前……”

罗恩没兴趣继续听大马尔福口中“一定、一定”的警告，也不想知道邪恶的食死徒和自己父亲的亲密往事。他终于将卢修斯的腰带抽离，把散落的衣袍扯碎，拿着腰带在卢修斯不断挣扎的手腕上转了好几圈系上死结，再用碎布条塞住卢修斯不断制造噪音的嘴。

“呜呜，呜呜呜！”

卢修斯惊恐地看着罗恩脱下裤子。梅林，他还没来及告诉罗恩和他的关系，罗恩这么做不但触犯魔法部律条，更重要的一点……如果罗恩真的上了他，那会是在乱伦，罗恩绝不可能承受得了这个罪责。

没错，罗恩实际上是他和亚瑟的孩子。他曾经爱过亚瑟，在他们都还年少时。他们互相都有家室，就在黑魔王的心情愈发阴晴不定的时候，他和亚瑟的结合显得美丽又残酷，直到罗恩诞生，卢修斯被迫终止了他们之间不正常的暧昧关系。黑魔王对他为隐藏怀孕而屡次躲避任务的行为越来越不满，他没办法解释自己身边出现一个显然是韦斯莱的孩子。

亚瑟没有试图挽回卢修斯，并且接受了隐瞒两人关系的请求，并且将罗恩带回陋室扶养。之后每次简短的见面、每次的争吵都在卢修斯心中留下浅浅的酸涩感。但是时间总会磨灭一切，久到卢修斯以为可以永远把这个对对方来讲都是污点的秘密隐藏在心里。

注意到大马尔福的走神，罗恩气愤地挺身进入那个又紧又涩的洞口。

痛，这太痛了。尽管卢修斯很敏感，但他的身体毕竟不是天生用来承欢的，更何况经久的禁欲生活在就让他的穴口恢复了紧致，突然被罗恩粗暴地插入，他觉得自己的身体简直被罗恩对半撕开。

但是罗恩似乎从紧窄的小穴尝到了甜头，年轻人仿佛用不完的力气让他在卢修斯紧绷的身体里面横冲直撞。听着卢修斯从碎布条中传来嘤嘤呜呜的声节，罗恩逐渐品味到报复的快感。

断了线的泪珠从浅灰色的眼珠中渗透出来，卢修斯仰着头，浅金色的长发被泥水打湿蹭成一缕一缕的，他觉得温热的血正在从撕裂处留下来，咸涩的摩擦感刺激着肠壁，卢修斯卢修斯为自己过分敏感的身体感到羞耻。

还是没能躲过……卢修斯知道自己亏欠亚瑟和罗恩良多，但是他没想到罗恩会仇恨食死徒到这种地步，仇恨到决定用这种方法惩罚他。他极度惊惧下猛烈跳动的心脏渐渐平复，胸腔仍残留些许钝痛。

不能，他现在不能也没办法告诉罗恩真相，他无法狠下心让罗恩沉溺在侵犯亲生父亲的痛苦中。卢修斯唯一能为他做的就是继续把秘密隐藏在心底，期待这场惩罚能快点结束。

发现大马尔福的身体逐渐变得柔软，而且肢体不再反抗后，罗恩知道这是对方认命的体现。他恶趣味地想着，这么会哭，身体却不再抗拒……说不定大马尔福根本就是在享受这粗暴的性爱，没准儿这时候正把罗恩幻想成亚瑟正在上他呢。

“邪恶、残忍、虚伪、贪婪、脸皮厚……”罗恩每次的撞击都在列举卢修斯犯下的罪孽。但他发现自己总也数不完，不就是大马尔福罪孽深重，连梅林都不肯原谅他的体现？

卢修斯已经无法深究罗恩话语中的侮辱了，他放松着身体，这样会让他的撕裂感减轻，但随之而来的就是身体深处的媚肉向大脑一阵阵传输它对肉棒的渴求、依附与挽留。

罗恩把卢修斯从地上翻过来让他跪在墙边，他只想着往深处毫无章法地顶弄，偶尔摩擦到卢修斯体内最为敏感的小尖尖，让卢修斯双腿一抖差点磕到额角。卢修斯被撞击地满身通红，膝盖下虽然垫着破损的衣袍，但细碎的沙粒混在泥水里，在膝盖与地面不断的摩擦中扎伤细嫩的皮肤，直到渗出血来。

这种感觉太奇妙了，罗恩觉得自己简直是骑士，自豪感充斥他的胸膛，他驯服了美貌顽劣的胭脂马，代替梅林净化他不虔诚的信徒。

看着卢修斯被捆在一起背在身后修长洁白的指尖，罗恩很想把自己指甲里尚未清洗的污垢掐进他的身体里，比一比食死徒体内流淌着的血液和这肮脏的泥土哪个更干净些。

但是罗恩最终也只是想想，巫师很少动用自己的双手惩罚罪人，何况他的指甲并不锋利，抵在卢修斯肩膀的手在金发男人身上掐出一个个青紫色月牙形的指痕，最终也只是让对方蹭破点皮。

只是这个可恶的食死徒似乎特别怕痛，虽然反抗不如一开始激烈，每一个指痕的出现都引起罗恩怀里人轻微的颤抖。罗恩的手早就被大马尔福的眼泪打湿了，在此之前罗恩从来不知道一个大男人的泪水会这么多。

罗恩松开捂住卢修斯嘴唇的右手，提起卢修斯的臀部将他整个翻过来正对着自己。即使罗恩再痛恨大马尔福，他也不得不承认眼前这个人的相貌得天独厚，即使是现在这样狼狈的时刻，大马尔福红肿的眼睛也只会更加激发人的施虐欲而已。

卢修斯早就哭得脱水，嘴唇干涩起皮却泛着不正常的红润，罗恩鬼使神差地将自己的嘴唇附上去吸吮，不料引起卢修斯的剧烈反抗。之前因为卢修斯挣扎力度变弱而放松力度的罗恩冷不丁地被卢修斯咬了一口，嘶得痛呼一声，差点被卢修斯挣脱钳制逃走。

卢修斯双腿用力地挣扎，俯趴在地上双手向前爬动妄图远离罗恩。

罗恩感到生气而且不解，之前他明明感觉到卢修斯已经放弃抵抗、准备接受现实了，一个算不上亲吻的嘴唇接触竟然让他嫌弃成这样吗？

罗恩的脸羞得通红，胸口憋闷的情绪被大脑自动理解为愤怒，他猛地拖住卢修斯的脚踝将他拉到身前，这下卢修斯的身体真的布满血痕了。

被亲生孩子羞辱侵犯的卢修斯痛苦又悔恨，大腿内侧紧绷到痉挛，浅金色的长发被泥土掩盖光泽，额头搁在坚硬粗糙的墙根不住地流泪，想说点什么挽回又没有力气摆脱嘴里的碎布条和罗恩紧紧箍住他的手掌。

*

直到罗恩发泄结束，将卢修斯像破布一样扔在地上，卢修斯的膝盖已经渗出血来，红白色的混合物从阖不上的穴口溢出。卢修斯剧烈地用鼻孔喘着气，被泥沙呛得咳嗽，哭声和咳嗽声一齐淹没在布条中。他泪眼朦胧地看着罗恩远去的背影——那个和年轻的亚瑟逐渐重合的背影，最终缓缓闭上了眼……


End file.
